


Love and Affection – The Matt and Alaric Story

by NewtonsApple



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Matt Donovan and Alaric Saltzman were affection starved. See what happens in the aftermath of Caroline finding Vicki's body. Love and hurt/comfort ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Vicki – The Aftermath:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all - I'm wanting some constructive criticism from you - please tell me if you like it or if you don't - don't flame me, just helpful feedback. There aren't many fanfics featuring Matt and Alaric so I thought I would contribute.

Chapter 1: Finding Vicki – The Aftermath:

 

Matt and Alaric were sitting in the kitchen at Matt’s place. It was just after Vicki’s body had been found by Caroline after getting stuck in the mud on the lonely mountain road. Matt was crying, sobbing really. The sheriff had been and gone and Matt felt like his heart was breaking. He was totally alone. Alaric stood up and grabbed Matt off the chair he was sitting on into a rough hug. Matt sobbed into his shoulder. Alaric’s strong muscled arms were around Matt and then Alaric felt a change in himself. Matt smelled so good! He picked Matt up and took him into the lounge where he placed him on the couch. Alaric’s heart was thumping loud and fast as he looked down at the blond boy’s face. Kneeling next to Matt, Alaric’s hand stroked the side of Matt’s face and Matt’s tear filled eyes gazed into his. Neither Matt nor Alaric had ever shown any feelings of being anything other than straight but this was more to offer comfort than any sexual feeling.

 

Both were starved of affection, Matt had dated no one since Elena really, he’d tried to date Caroline but it wasn’t the same. Alaric spent a lot of time with Jenna but because he was hiding so many secrets, couldn’t be his true self. Matt tried to sit up but Ric pushed him back down. He placed his hand on Matt’s shoulder initially to keep him from moving but found that once he’d touched Matt, he couldn’t have removed it, it was like he was under a spell. For some reason the feelings were too strong. Matt’s lip wobbled and fresh tears came into his eyes. He edged closer to Ric and they gripped hands, fingers rubbing together. Something like shock came into Matt’s eyes at the feelings this was causing in his heart. He wanted more. More touch, more affection that he’d been starved of for so many years. Biting his lip, Matt pulled Ric towards him and nuzzled into the older man’s neck, it was so warm and comforting. Matt pressed his lips softly into the crook of Ric’s neck, just barely making contact.

 

Ric felt himself beginning to harden in his pants. “Ric, can you put me to bed?” Matt’s voice was whisper quiet and emotionless but his fingers were still entwined with Ric’s. He pulled Matt up to a sitting position and bracing his feet tried to get him to stand. The trauma of the evening had rendered Matt shaky and unable to stand on his own two feet, literally and figuratively. Ric had the barest of smiles as he hooked one arm under Matt’s and the other behind his knees, picking him up and carrying him into Matt’s bedroom. He thanked the powers that be that Matt’s bedroom was on the ground floor as he didn’t think he could have carried him upstairs. He all but dumped Matt onto his bed and made as if to turn the light off and leave him there but Matt whined softly in his throat and gazed beseechingly at Ric. “Stay,” he whispered. “Don’t leave me.”


	2. Hold Me Close and Don’t Let Go:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are like fireworks

Chapter 2 – Hold Me Close and Don’t Let Go:

 

Alaric lay next to Matt on the bed and turning on his side and leaning his head on one arm, he used the other to caress and stroke Matt’s chest. Over and over, side to side and every now and then brushing over his nipples. Matt was breathing harder now, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright. Ric told himself he was offering comfort but his ministrations had caused his already hardened dick to feel inflamed. Matt himself was breathing a little more harshly by this time and his nipples were standing to attention, actually his t-shirt was rubbing them and was a little sore. He took his t-shirt off and threw it next to his bed. He pulled his blanket a little higher and turned on his side to look at Ric. Ric was smiling a little now and his dimples had made an appearance. His cheeks were flushed as he gazed into Matt’s face. “I should go”, he said. “No, stay Ric. Please, I don’t want to be alone”. Ric looked down at his feet and suggested that maybe he could call Elena to come over but Matt grasped his fingers again and said no, not this time. “I want you to stay with me. I can’t explain it, I just want you.” “Okay, okay Matt. I’ll stay for awhile.”

 

Getting more comfortable on the bed, both men instinctively moved closer together and before they knew it, Matt’s head was resting on Ric’s shoulder. He nestled closer and Alaric cuddled him closer and bent his head to Matt’s neck. He brushed his lips into the crevice of Matt’s neck as Matt had done to him earlier. Getting bolder he applied more pressure until he was kissing Matt’s neck. Matt moaned a little, getting more and more heated in the moment. He found he was edging closer to Ric, practically smothering himself on the other man. To anyone else it would have been extremely out of character but for tonight, they needed it. They needed to be close to one another and they needed to be held, to be loved and to know they weren’t each utterly alone. Matt found himself falling asleep; the trauma of the past few hours had taken its toll.

 

Alaric looked into Matt’s face which was now slack with sleep. He pulled him closer and began to stroke his back. He had his hand on his hip when Matt stirred and asked him to take his pants off. Ric looked up in shock into Matt’s face, his eyes barely open. He removed his hand from Matt’s hip and unbuckled his belt, undid the top button of his Jeans and rolling Matt away from him began to divest him of his pants. As he pulled them down his hips, he was stunned to see the outline of Matt’s dick was hard. He swallowed hard and pulled the pants the rest of the way off. Lying back down in the bed he pulled Matt to him, closer than before. Matt’s body was so warm and he was silky smooth to the touch. Matt snuggled into Ric, his arm going to the older man’s back as he pressed them both together. Their dicks met and it was like fireworks were going off. Ric tried to pull back but Matt wouldn’t allow the loss of contact. “Hold me, Ric. Don’t let me go!” They were a mass of feelings and nerves and the contact, Oh God, the heat, skin to skin, their hearts wild and thumping as hands touched all available body parts, Matt’s hand on Ric’s muscled chest, Ric’s fingers touching Matt’s naked hip and slowly sliding, caressing and pinching the surrounding skin. Matt moaned into Alaric’s neck. “Touch me Ric, don’t stop!”


	3. Exquisite Sensations

Caught up in the moment, Ric pushed his hand into Matt’s boxers and grabbed his ass, fondling and squeezing. Matt opened his legs wider and Ric took advantage of his movement to slide his finger down Matt’s butt crack. He found what he was looking for as Matt squeaked and grabbed onto Ric’s hip when Ric’s finger circled his hole.  
Ric removed his finger and Matt moaned again, his dick was now rock hard and poking out the hole of his boxers. Matt pushed them down his own hips and grabbing Ric’s hand, placed it onto his dick. Ric took over. He pushed Matt down on the bed on his back, yanked the boy’s boxers down and before he knew what he was doing his mouth engulfed Matt’s cock. The feeling was indescribable to both of them. Matt’s mouth was open and he was panting hard and fast as the feeling of Ric’s warm, wet mouth slid up and down his hard dick. Ric was enjoying the feeling of another man’s cock in his mouth and the fact that it was Matt, Matt who was gasping and flailing his arms, panting into his ear – well, he just couldn’t help himself. 

Ric slid further down the bed and perched himself between Matt’s open thighs. He took Matt’s cock into his mouth again, resting his fingers on Matt’s inner thighs, stroking the muscles there. Matt’s hips were thrusting so as to get more contact with Ric’s mouth, his stubble scraping the sensitive skin there. Bravely, Ric wet a finger in his mouth and used it to open Matt’s hole, gently circling and alternatively pushing to gain entry. Matt’s face crumpled, the good feeling of getting his dick sucked against Ric’s finger pushing into his dry and never used before, hole. 

“Stop, stop for a minute, Ric, next to my bed, in the drawer!” Ric stopped his ministrations and reached into the bedside drawer and found a small bottle of lube. He smiled wickedly and proceeded to tip some onto his right hand, spreading the viscous liquid onto a couple of fingers. He swiped his index finger down to Matt’s butt hole again and was rewarded when Matt gasped again as his finger went in to the first knuckle. Matt’s hips had stopped moving. Even though there was now lube, there had never been anything in his butt before and it still hurt. Tight and tender and he found himself tensing up. Ric, seeing him tense, lowered his mouth to Matt’s dick again and laved it gently, sucking the head into his mouth. Using the blow job as a distraction he began rubbing Matt’s hole again, after the first finger had gained entry, he added a second and tried to scissor them apart. Matt’s face was screwed up as he tried to cope with this new pain.  
“Ow! That hurts Ric!” Ric pulled his mouth of Matt’s cock and removed his fingers from Matt’s hole. He moved up the bed, smothering Matt’s body with his own. Matt was breathing little sobs into Alaric’s ear and Ric could feel his heart beating so hard against his own. Soothing words were mumbled into Matt’s ear and Ric kissed his mouth so hard, licking and sucking on his lips, his tongue probing into the boy’s mouth to open it up. After a few minutes of this treatment, Matt began to relax. Ric asked him if he wanted him to go, Matt shook his head, just asked him to go slow as it had hurt when Ric put his fingers into his ass. Ric told him they could just stop altogether if Matt wanted. Matt told him no, don’t stop just be gentle. Ric bent his head to Matt’s neck and continued kissing and licking down his chest, licking his nipples, licking down to the tight, taut stomach until Matt’s hips began to thrust of their own accord. Ric tongued Matt’s knob sucking the fleshy tube into his mouth until he had all of it inside. Matt’s head was flailing from left to right and he was moaning hard.


	4. Chapter 4 – The Earth Moved:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll be blushing by the end - I know I was!

Ric took this opportunity to apply more lube to his fingers and inserted one into the reddened hole. Gently he opened it up more and more and asked Matt if he could put the second one in. Gazing up into Matt’s eyes he got the permission he was looking for and pushed a second finger in. He let the boy get used to the new sensation before moving both fingers in and out. Removing them, Matt groaned, their absence leaving him bereft once more. Ric asked if he wanted more, “I need to be inside you Matt! I want to feel all of you.” Matt nodded his acceptance but again begged Ric to be gentle. Ric coated his own cock with heaps of lube but he had to gain entry soon as his own rough ministrations wouldn’t last long in Matt’s tightness, he knew. 

Lining up his cock at Matt’s entrance, he pushed very slowly until the head of his cock gained entry to the tight muscled ring. Matt went still, his mouth open in shock. Ric gave him a few seconds to get used to the new sensation before pushing more of his cock inside. Inch by inch he went deeper and deeper until after what seemed like an eternity, he bottomed out. His balls were flush against Matt’s butt now. He looked into Matt’s face which was crumpled and new tears were leaking from his eyes. He grasped Matt’s cock with his huge fist and began to pull and tug on it. 

Once this treatment had made Matt relax more he started to pull out his hips and gently thrust back in. Matt’s hips were now thrusting off the bed and he was letting out whimpers and moans that went straight to Ric’s cock. Ric started moving his hips in a piston motion, hard and fast, in and out until Matt’s whimpers became screams of pain and pleasure. Ric came in the boy’s ass with a gush of fluid and started to ease himself out of Matt’s hole which looked fucked out, large and gaping as Ric was not a small man and it was Matt’s first time. Looking down Ric realised that Matt had not come and went back to licking and sucking his cock into his mouth until he too, came. It was not so much a gush from Matt but lots of little spurts that now coated his stomach. Ric lay down next to Matt and began rubbing the sperm into Matt’s chest, into his nipples as Matt lay breathing hard, his whole body flushed and shaking. Ric rubbed his fingers over Matt’s nipples watching as they became hard and red, he skated his fingers down further, idly rubbing the come into Matt’s cock. He licked the tip again, swirling his tongue around it until Matt begged him to stop as it was too sensitive. He moved back down to Matt’s hole which was now regaining its normal shape and rubbed his fingers around the reddened edges. He inserted one finger into the hole this time, feeling the spermy residue inside the narrow passage.

Matt was about to tell him to stop when Ric’s finger made contact with Matt’s prostate and he yelped! “Oh God! What was that? Do that again!” Ric inserted another finger and scissored it with the first each time hitting the small bump inside Matt’s passage. Matt’s hips started to thrust again and he whispered for Ric to enter him again and try and hit the bump with his cock. Ric did so, he lubed up his cock again and slowly entered Matt. Once he was inside he thrust deeper and felt with his cock that he’d found the bump again. 

 

Matt’s hips almost thrust off the bed and he screamed out, “Don’t stop! Harder! Aaaahhh!” Ric grasped Matt’s hips and tugged them tighter to his body, pistoning hard and fast, over and over, deeper, deeper until Matt keened, tilted his head back and came with such force that the sperm hit Ric in the face. Licking his lips, he grinned pleased that he was able to evoke such a reaction from Matt. 

 

Afterwards, they lay together on the bed, arms around each other. Ric leaned down and whispered into Matt’s ear – “Shower? I could certainly use one.” Matt’s body was all but limp now but he staggered into the bathroom, put the shower on as hot as he could stand and slid in. Alaric slipped in behind him and proceeded to wash the come from Matt’s body. He caressed Matt, holding him close to his chest, rubbing his back and then knelt on the shower floor to wash his cock. Matt moaned again, the skin there still highly sensitive. As he was clean, Ric took Matt’s penis into his mouth again, pulling the boy closer to him. “I thought the objective was to get clean, Ric?  
”Well, you are cleaner now, aren’t you? The combination of soap and my mouth, you’ve never been cleaner, I bet!” Matt smiled his half smile which looked like a smirk and rubbed Alaric’s wet hair as Alaric sucked his dick. After what felt like hours they exited the shower and lay down on the bed. Matt’s eyes were drooping now and Ric cuddled him close as they both fell asleep. They didn’t know if this would ever be repeated but they got what they had wanted, to be close, to be touched and to be loved. 

The End.


End file.
